The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Wheeled turf maintenance vehicles are commonly used to cut fairway grass or lawns, and more precisely maintain grass height of golf course greens. At least one wheel is normally powered by a power unit such as an engine or battery pack associated with the turf maintenance vehicle. The powered wheel or wheels can slip under certain circumstances which can cause damage to the turf.
Systems have therefore been developed such as hydraulically operated systems which can redistribute drive power from the power unit to a normally non-driven wheel to recover from the slip. These systems often require complicated sensing devices which operate by measuring a vehicle ground speed, comparing the ground speed to a rotational speed of the driven wheel to identify a slip condition, and reacting to transfer power to the normally non-driven wheel. The normally non-driven wheel can therefore slip or drag if the amount of power delivered to the normally non-driven wheel is incorrect. This condition can be exacerbated if the normally non-driven wheel is a steering wheel for the vehicle.